poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6/Transcript
short film begins at the School of Friendship where The Irelanders are in Twilight's office. Twilight's pacing around, looking rather stressed Twilight Sparkle: sighs I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! Photographer: ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no! photographer rushes into the office Photographer: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: groans Connor Lacey: Twilight, chill. the photographer Of course we forgive you. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't? Starlight Glimmer: I'll help you set up your— Photographer: Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up! pulls out each of the Mane 6's manes, one of them is in Applejack's hat, as well as DNA samples from the Irelanders Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hey! Photographer: Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now... takes pictures of the Mane 6 Photographer: Well, that's that! Bye! Pinkie zooms in front of the door to stop her Pinkie Pie: Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too! smiles at the photographer who looks at her uninterested Photographer: 'Kay. took Starlight's picture reluctantly Photographer: Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are. photographer left the office, leaving The Irelanders and the ponies confused by her words. The photographer walk to the edge of the woods and look at the photos and DNA samples she took from the ponies with an evil grin on her face Photographer: Now I have everything I need. then transforms into Queen Chrysalis who cackles evilly Queen Chrysalis: laughter intro plays and ends with the title, The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6. The film changes to Queen Chrysalis walking through the Everfree Forest to a clearing where Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, The Kraang and her minions are waiting for her Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: You took your time, what kept you? Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time. Janja: True, but what took you so long? Queen Chrysalis: annoyed I had to take some photos of Twilight and her friends and collect a few DNA samples, okay? Hawk Moth: We have been waiting for you for the last few minutes! Kiburi: But at least you got the things you needed without the slightest bit of suspicion, that's the main thing. Queen Chrysalis: True, Kiburi. (to the picture) Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony. sniffs Oh, and this. uses her magic to carve Applejack's cutie mark into the tree Kraang: Kraang wants to know why would the one called Queen Chrysalis wants to make clones of those called the Mane Six. Queen Chrysalis: Why copies, Kraang? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria. carves Rarity's cutie mark onto another tree with Rarity's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: Which means they - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! carves Pinkie Pie's cutie mark onto another tree with Pinkie Pie's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: And serve us! carves Fluttershy's cutie mark onto another tree with Fluttershy's picture on it Queen Chrysalis: Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends! carves Rainbow Dash's cutie mark onto another tree with Rainbow Dash's picture on it Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Ah, I see what your plan is. You're going to use the Elements of Harmony against their own bearers. Hawk Moth: Or former bearers since they give back the elements to the Tree of Harmony ages ago. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: That's what I meant, Hawk Moth. Diesel 10: And get rid of Starlight Glimmer of course. Don't forget her, Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Of course I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer! She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! Diesel: And if she think she can change the way that diesels are better and more modern than steamies with the good diesels' help even Paxton's, she's wrong. Donita Donata: Couldn't have put it better myself, Diesel. She should know better than to turn a villain's army against them. Mzingo: Yep. Hopefully she won't do that again with other evil animals despite those who are born different like hyenas and vultures. Janja: Yeah, especially Jasiri. Kiburi: And Makuu. Hawk Moth: Yes, I quite agree. Queen Chrysalis: So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'll destroy her! laughter carves Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark onto another tree with Twilight Sparkle's picture on it. Then she has an idea Queen Chrysalis: grins Ah, and let's not forget that princess's perfect match. Linda Where's that photo you said you had? Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: it out of her pocket Right here. Chrysalis. hands Chrysalis the photo. Chrysalis puts the photo on a tree and adds a hair she got from Connor earlier and then carves his Ultimatrix shape into the tree 'Arry: Uh, your majesty, just a question. Why are you creating a clone of Connor? Queen Chrysalis: Well, I'm very glad you asked, 'Arry, dear. I am aware that Connor Lacey is clearly overprotective of Twilight so I decided to make a clone of himself to help us with my plan. Bert: Ah, so what's your plan? Queen Chrysalis: With the Elements under my control, I'll build a new hive of Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi, and I will rule as Queen once again! uses her magic to zap the trees which then cracks open and the clones appear in the open trunks of the trees in green light before it fades, showing them to be darker more scruffier versions of the Mane 6 and Connor who then smirks evilly Diesel: surprised Wow! The spell worked! Nduli: They are exact replicas, the spitting image of evil. Diesel 10: I must say, your majesty, I'm impressed! Sailor John: Ho-ho! This is going to be a good plan. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: I like this plan already, Chrysalis. Zach Varmitech: Yes! Soon the Elements of Harmony will be ours! villains cackles. Meanwhile, the Irelanders and the Mane 7 are on their way to the Tree of Harmony Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. At least our retreat isn't too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun! Rainbow Dash: Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun? Twilight Sparkle: Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I may have scheduled some friendship activities as well! Pinkie Pie: Count me in! We can do friendship trust falls and pony pyramids! Oh! And hide and seek! Quick! Find me! Fluttershy: Well, I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends. Pinkie Pie: screams You found me! Connor Lacey: Well, this is going to be a fun retreat. Merlin: I agree, Connor. It'II be an adventure! I love adventures! Maisie Lockwood: (giggles with amusement) You really are an adventurer, Merlin. Merlin: Indeed, Maisie. Beshte: So, what's a retreat? Koki: A retreat is when people plan to have some time off to relax from doing work. Beshte: Poa! That sounds like fun. Rainbow Dash: Rarity, why is Applejack carrying all your stuff? Rarity: Oh, that's not mine. Yes, I used to overpack a tad, but now it's just the essentials for me. I'm a simple filly. Applejack: Normally I wouldn't lug so much gear, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time campin'? Starlight Glimmer: I just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. swat away some flies Starlight Glimmer: Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof... Applejack: That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm givin' Starlight the full Apple family campin' experience! scoop up a camo parka and put it on Starlight Iago: Nice camo parka, Starlight. looks really uncomfortable Bunga: Don't worry, Starlight. If those yummy flies bothered you, Ono and I will get rid of them for you. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Bunga. Ono: Although we can't eat them in front of Fluttershy since she likes animals. Bunga: Oh, yeah. Fluttershy: Um, where are we camping? Twilight Sparkle: Right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place – the Tree of Harmony! Connor Lacey: That's a good idea, Twilight. smiles and look up at the sky, thinking of the Tree of Harmony. Elsewhere in the forest, Chrysalis and the villains are addressing their new troops Queen Chrysalis: Listen to your leaders! We must retrieve the Elements of Harmony! Mean Pinkie Pie: Hunting down some lame Elements? This is the worst day ever! Mean Fluttershy: No. Now it's the worst day ever! cruelly Mean Rarity: Those Elements are mine! Along with this rock! Oh, and that twig! Mean Applejack: I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat. I'll let you see 'em for five bits. Mean Rainbow Dash: scoffs Losers. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Why didn't you just attack them? Queen Chrysalis: Excuse me? Mean Twilight Sparkle: You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes. Why not just take your revenge then? Queen Chrysalis: They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone. I need— Mean Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Queen Chrysalis: Servants! And the power of the Elements! Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Mean Connor Don't tell me, that mare is your girlfriend? Mean Connor Lacey: Absolutely. I'm certain I will be a better stepson to you than the other one. Drakkania Linda Ryan/The Drakkon Shredderette: Excellent. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Right. So where are these Elements of Harmony? Queen Chrysalis: The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria isn't something made known to just anypony. I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest. Diesel 10: And although we heard about it many times before, we don't know where it is located exactly. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, well, it is a big forest. Queen Chrysalis: growling Robbie Rotten: sighs This is going to be even harder then we thought. Paisley Paver: I agree. Hawk Moth: Your majesty, if I may. the Akuma and it flew to the sky Hawk Moth: Fly away, my Akuma. And evilize anyone you see. the Irelanders and ponies are walking through the forest where there some rose bushes Pinkie Pie: Everypony, stop! And smell these roses! sniffs Ahhh! Oh, yeah! smells the roses and rolls over the bushes with delight, much to the others' surprise Twilight Sparkle: giggle Right. Roses. Fun. Now, let’s try and stay on schedule. Connor Lacey: There's plenty of time, Twilight. No need to rush. Stephen: Yeah, since I'm Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Short Films